Wild Kratts: Friendship is Wild
by Taismo-89
Summary: What if…the Wild Kratts found a portal to Equestria? I don't own any of the characters!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters. WK belongs to PBS and MLP, to Hasbro.

—-

Another day started in the city. The birds chirped, the ducks in the lake quacked, the kids played around…everything was good…

_Woosh!_

Zach's plane zapped in the sky. Behind it, was the Tortuga HQ, flying in high speed. *BGM music: Mighty Wings - Cheap Trick (instrumental)*

In the Tortuga's head, Jimmy Z was piloting as fast as he could, and eating while doing this.

"Almost…almost…" He said, as he got closer. A cloud of smoke came from the plane's back, leaving the Tortuga behind.

"*coughs* That polluter!" Aviva complained, as she and Koki coughed with the bit of smoke that entered the windows.

"*cough* Come in, you guys!" Koki said, contacting the Kratt bros' Creaturepods. "He left us behind! *cough* It's with you now!"

"Got it!" Martin said, in his peregrin falcon suit, flying high.

"Okay!" Chris said, riding the Cheetah Racer. "He won't get away with our creature friends!"

"Time for a FALCON DIIIIIVE!" Martin said, diving in direction of Zach's plane.

Zach saw Martin flying on his plane's direction. "Oh, no, you won't, you Wild Rat!" He said, pressing a button on his controller. "Zachbots! Destroy that birdbrain!"

Then, he looked at the creatures inside a cage. There was Thornsley, Maze, Nubs and all of He Who Breathes Fire's cubs.

"Don't look at me like this, you baby vermins!" He yelled. "You'll like where we are going. There are lots of vermins like you all there. Besides, you'll be happier working for me than being in that stupid African Savannah." He laughed.

"Oh, no, they won't!" Martin's voice was heard. Zach turned his back to see the Kratt in blue in his peregrin falcon suit. Once Martin deactivated, he looked at Zach, furious.

"Alright, Zachary! This time, you got too far! We don't know where you are taking our friends, but you'll not get away with this!"

"Oh, yeah, you Wild Rat?" Zach said, enraged by hearing his full name. He stomped on a button on the floor. A trapdoor opened, and Martin fell off the plane.

"Worst time ever to deactivate my Creature Power Suit!" Martin yelled, as he fell. Suddenly, Chris saved his bro, jumping with the Cheetah Racer.

"Phew! Thanks, bro!"

"No problem. Now hold on!" Chris said, as he gave his bro a Cheetah, helmet like his. "MAXIMUM CHEETAH SPEED!"

Zach's plane landed on the park, but in a very dark spot on the park, where few people dared to enter. Close of that place, all the Wild Kratts Kids were playing. Suddenly, Gavin saw Zach's plane disappearing behind the trees.

"Was that Zach's plane?" He asked himself.

Then, Aidan and Ronan saw the Tortuga HQ landing close to them.

"Wow! The Wild Kratts! This means there's a creature mission around here!" Ronan said, excited.

Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z left the place on their Buzz Bikes.

"Excuse me!" Aviva said, passing through Katie and Ellie.

"Comin' through!" Koki said, passing through the boy and girl from Tazzy Chris (i don't know their names).

"No time to talk!" Jimmy Z said, passing through Jenny, Aidan, Gavin and Ronan.

"Hi, kids!" The Kratt bros said, passing through all of them in the Cheetah Racer.

The kids saw them entering the dark side of the park.

"Should we…" Jenny was going to say, but suddenly, all the kids cheered and followed the crew. Jenny shrugged and followed them.

The Tortuga crew saw a strong glow that seemed to come from the center of the forest. Once they all reached that spot, the glow was gone and so was Zach. Fortunately, he forgot the cage with the animals. They were close to a pond.

"Aww…we lost that vulture!" Koki said.

"But at least, he lost the animals!" Chris said, opening the cage. The lion cubs jumped toward him, licking his face "*laughs* Hey! No Bad Hair Day for me today!"

Martin chuckled as he was bumped on the floor by Maze. Thornsley and Nubs ran to Aviva and Koki's arms.

"Aww…it's good to see you all too!" Aviva said, while Thornsley wrapped his trunk around her. Koki laughed as Nubs nuzzled her.

"Awwww…." The kids said, as they saw the little creatures.

"How cute!" Jenny said. "But where's Zach?"

"We lost him." Koki said. "But at least, the animals are okay. let's take them back to Africa."

"Wow! What is this?" Gavin said as he saw a glow coming from the pond.

The Wild Kratts and the kids got closer to see.

"What is…" Chris was about to ask himself, until something was threwed from the pond. Better saying, someone: a girl with purple hair and a green and purple dog.

"ow…" she moaned. The Wild Kratts got closer.

"Are you…" Chris was going to say, until she lift up her head. She observed her hands and feet, and looked at her dog.

"Huh? Human again?" The dog said.

"Well…walking on two hooves again." The girl said, as she stood up.

The Wild Kratts were wordless. Who was her? What was happening? And did that dog just talked?

…


	2. Chapter 2

In the Tortuga HQ, all the crew was perplexed about what happened. The kids just observed, even more confused.

"Wow-wo-wow. let me get this straight…" Koki said. "You're a princess?"

"Yes." The girl in purple hair said.

"You're a pony?" Jimmy Z asked.

"Yes." She said.

"You're from a dimension called "Equestria"?" Aviva asked.

"*gulp* Yes. You might think i'm crazy, right?"

"Nah." The crew said, after a short silence.

"In our dimension, tecnically, dogs don't talk. So you must really be from another one." Aviva patted the girl's shoulder.

"That's weird…last time, i was…well, a human…my skin was purple, not like this." The girl observed looking at her tanned skin. "I think the Gateway Mirror must open doors for other dimensions, not only the one i've been last time i used it."

"A DRAGON?!" They all heard Martin's voice. They turned around to see Martin looking at the dog.

"SOOOO COOL! TELL ME MORE, SPIKE!" The Kratt in blue shouted, excitedly. The dog chuckled at his behavior.

"He kinda sounds like Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie at the same time."

"Who and who now?" Martin asked, confused.

"They are friends of mine." The girl in purple hair said. "They're also guardians of the Elements of Harmony, one of the most important ways of defense on my world."

"Hmm…tell us, Twilight…what exactly happened for you to get here?" Chris said.

"Well…

_I remember i was entering the Gateway Mirror room in the Crystal Empire, while me and my friends visited Princess Cadence and my brother Shining Armor. Cadence told me that somehow, someone has been using the mirror. No one knew who, no one knew how._

_Suddenly, the mirror started glowing and someone came out of it. A really strange-looking unicorn._

_"Hey! Who are you?"_

_"Get outta my way, you horse thing!" He bumped me on the floor and ran away. The guards tried to reach him, but he was being followed by some pony-like robots._

_"Zachbots! Back to my base." He climbed the robots and they all left the palace, leaving nothing but clouds of smoke._

I needed to find out who was him, So i used the mirror, and he brought me here."

"That "strange-looking unicorn" probably was Zach!" Martin said. "He tried to escape with the animals, but in the hurry to leave, he forgot the cage."

"But why he was taking the animals to Equestria?" Chris said.

"Only one way to know…" Martin said. "We need to go to Equestria and find Zach. Konwing him, he will probably do something awful to the creatures and the ponies there!"

"Is he that awful?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight, we know him even more than you think." Chris said. "Team, prepare yourselves. We're going to Equestria."

Back to the pond, the crew prepared itself for the journey.

"Are you sure we shouldn't take our Creature Power Suits?" Aviva asked.

"Sure, Aviva. We'll BE the creature this time. Literally." Martin said, as he prepared his backpack.

"Who knows what will happen if we enter this portal?" Chris said. "Zach came out a unicorn. Who knows what we'll be?"

"Kids, you stay here." Koki said, giving them their Creature Power Suits. "We won't be able to contact for a while, but we promise you we'll be fine."

"Good luck." Aidan said.

The Wild Kratts held each other's hands and they all followed Twilight to the pond.


	3. Chapter 3

The crew woke up dizzy from the trip. Traveling across dimensions was tough…

"Are you ok?" They heard Twilight's voice. Chris opened his eyes, then he and his brother faced each other, gasping.

"Martin?"

"Chris?"

They stood up on their four hooves.

"Cool!" Martin looked at the mirror and saw his blond mane and blue fur. Then, he saw something else: WINGS!

"Ha! I got wings!" He tried to fly, but it only stood on air for some seconds. "Well, need practicing."

Aviva, Jimmy and Koki looked at their new looks. Koki was a brown pony with black mane and tail. Aviva was a yellow pony with a brown mane and tail. Jimmy was a gray pony with orange mane, facial hair and tail. Aviva and Jimmy had horns and Koki had wings.

Chris observed his reflection and got disappointed. "Aww…they have wings, horns…but i don't have anything! I'm just a simple Earth Pony." He complained as he observed his brown mane and tail and his green fur.

"Well, you all have one thing in common…none of you have cutie marks!" Twilight pointed out with her wing. The Wild Kratts observed their flanks.

"She's right! But…what are these cutie marks about?" Martin asked. "Ponies in our dimension doesn't have them."

"Maybe not in your dimension, but here in Equestria, everypony have one. The cutie marks are obtained when ponies discover a characteristic that sets themselves apart from others." Twilight explained.

"We'll have time to talk about it and more later. Right now, we must talk to Princess Celestia, Luna and Cadence." The purple alicorn opened the door with her horn. "We're going to Canterlot."

…

"Hmm…this Zach Varmitech must be really a danger for everypony." Princess Celestia said, after hearing the Wild Kratts' story.

"If he can do this horrible things to animals in your dimension, who knows what he'll do with the ponies and other creatures around Equestria?" Cadence said, observing her the castle balcony.

"That's why we're here, your Highness." Chris said. "We need to find him as soon as we can. Who knows where he can be hiding?"

"Well, i say we start looking for him in Ponyville." Luna suggested.

"Good idea, Luna." Twilight agreed. "Besides being the perfect place for him to hide, i want the crew to meet my friends. Somehow, they just act like them all."

"You guys will love Twilight's friends." Spike guaranteed. "Wait till you meet Pinkie Pie, Martin!"

"Okey Tokey! We have now two missions: find our our talents and get our cutie marks and find Zach before he do whatever he's planning! Let's go to Ponyville and BE THE PONY!" Martin said, jumping with Spike on his back, trying to hold on.

They all followed Twilight while Princess Celestia, Luna and Cadence waved to them.

Once they came off the train into Ponyville' train station, they all followed Twilight to the city.

"Welcome to Ponyville!" Twilight said, pointing to the city. The Wild Kratts were impressed.

*BGM music: watch?v=HpYksTKQXNU: A New Brony byMinikomicwebReturns*

Twilight took them first to Sweet Apple Acres, where they met Applejack and her family. Apple Bloom even offered some apple treats they made recently. They all were really hungry and accepted the offer.

After this, they met Rarity in the Carousel Boutique. Aviva got impressed by her ability to make wonderful dresses and suits. She showed to Rarity some of her own fashion designs, and even gave her some ideas that Rarity thought that might work. When Aviva's ideas and designs ended up to impress the ponies, Aviva got her cutie mark.

Then, in Cloudsdale, they met Rainbow Dash. She helped Martin and Koki with their wings and showed them everything that place had. Martin even repeated what Pinkie Pie did while tasting rainbows. Helping the pegasus in the cloud factory, by fixing their main machine, Koki got her cutie mark.

Back in Ponyville, they met Fluttershy. Martin and Chris laughed as the creatures around her house played with them. Jimmy even chased Angel, after he grabbed his controller. Teleporting Angel, with a little help from his horn, to Fluttershy's arms, Jimmy got his cutie mark.

Finally, in Sugarcube Corner, they met Pinkie Pie. The crew and Twilight were received with a party. During it, once Pinkie and Martin's eyes crossed, they just didn't stopped looking at each other. Twilight got impressed. Pinkie would never stop a party like this, unless…

In the end of the day, they were all exhausted and fascinated. Applejack allowed them to sleep in the barn.

"Looks lik' y'all had a great day, uh?" The country pony said. "Y'all should hit da hay now."

"Thanks, Applejack." Chris said, hoof-shaking her.

"I got my cutie mark by helping Rarity. It ends up that here, my talent is designing." Aviva said, showing them her cutie mark: a purple WK symbol with a diamond on it.

"I got mine too!" Koki said. "By fixing the main cloud machine in Cloudsdale." Her cutie Mark was an orange WK symbol with a lightning on it.

"Me too. This horn works like the Tortuga HQ's Teleport Station!" Jimmy said, showing his yellow WK symbol with a butterfly on it. "Maybe the butterfly's here because i helped Fluttershy."

Aviva and Koki chuckled. Martin was strangely quiet.

"Got a problem, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know, Applejack…i just saw Pinkie Pie today and…wow, she's pretty…i mean, pretty funny. heheh." Martin blushed.

"Ya like her?" AJ asked.

"Well…um…a little." Martin gave up fighting. He had a crush on Pinkie.

Chris shrugged. He knew that crush wouldn't last, but he didn't wanted to burst his bro's bubble. "Well, i'm going to bed. Big day tomorrow." He yawned, joining the crew in the hay bed. Martin joined them soon, putting his wing around Chris.

"Night, y'all." Applejack said, turning off the lights.

What the crew didn't knew is that they were being observated. A strange-looking pony was observing them. It was a Zachbot.

"Hmm…the Wild Rats really followed me." Zach was observing them. "I doubt they'll be able to stop my brilliant plans this time. I may had forgot the animals, but who cares? There's evem more here. Wait till tomorrow, Wild Rats…wait till tomorrow…" He said with a sinister chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, the crew split up to search around Ponyville.

Jimmy Z stayed at the barn. He didn't wanted to lose his controller again.

"Um…hi?" He heard Fluttershy's voice. "Oh, there you are, Jimmy Z. I just came by to apologize for what Angel did."

"Nah, it's okay." Jimmy said. "It's not the first time a creature steals my controller." He started telling about the "Masked Bandits" adventure.

Martin was in Sugarcube Corner. He was in Pinkie Pie's room and didn't knew what to say about her.

"So, Pinkie Pie…you are really talented! I can't think about someone who makes a party that fast!" The blue pegasus said.

"Thanks, Martin! It's just the kind of thing that makes me happy, because it brings a lot of smiles for me, and i love smiles!" Pinkie said.

"Me too!" Martin said, until he felt something grabbing his tail. It was Gummy.

"Looks like Gummy likes you!" Pinkie chuckled. "He loves meeting new ponies, even though you are tecnically a…"human"…whatever this is."

"Heheh…he makes me think about Crocodilla."

"Croco-who-now?"

"Long story…" Martin sat on the floor and told Pinkie about Crocodilla and her little crocs, and about how Aviva feared crocodiles.

Chris was helping Applejack in the farm, by applebucking.

"Hoo-wee! Ah' neva' saw hooves as strong as mine!" Applejack complimented. "Neitha as ma big bro's."

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed.

"Aw, shucks." Chris blushed with that compliments. "It was nothing. Just doing the best i can."

"Um…Chris?" Apple Bloom said, as she approached Chris. "Would you be… interested in joinin the Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

"Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Chris asked.

"It's a little club that she invented with her friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo." Applejack explained. "Ah think she think you would be int'rested because of…this."

"Oh…my blank flank…" Chris understood. Then, he thought it would be a good idea. He could investigate by there. "Well, why don't you take me to your friends, sweetie?"

"Okay!" Apple Bloom cheered. "You'll love our clubhouse!"

Chris followed the excited filly. "Sorry for not staying, Applejack."

"No big deal, Chris! Good luck with dem!" AJ said, as she returned to her applebucking.

Koki and Rainbow Dash flew around Ponyville.

"You're getting pretty good, Koki! Not bad for someone who have been a pegasus for two days." RD complimented.

"Thanks. So, about this "Sonic Rainboom"…how does it works?" Koki asked.

"Well, it takes practice, determination, and one time i did, it took one of my best friends being in trouble. But now, i can do any time i want! I even did one, in Princess Cadence's wedding. And boy, that day was an adventure!" The rainbow-colored-mane pegasus kept telling about that day, without noticing they were being observed.

Suddenly, a strange-looking pegasus passed through them, faster than a bullet.

"Hey!" Koki fixed her mane.

"Watch where you going!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Is that guy crazy?"

"Cool! A dimension with creatures that walk on two hooves?" Sweetie Belle asked Chris. He was wearing a CMC cape.

"Exactly. But this hooves are called feet." Chris explained.

Apple Bloom heard knocks on the door.

"Who's there?" Scootaloo asked.

These knocks suddenly became stronger and stronger. Someone was trying to invade the place. The door was crashed and a strange-looking unicorn stared at them, being followed by other ones. The girls screamed in panic as they saw them running on their direction.

Chris bucked the table on their direction. "Go, go, go, go, go!" Chris shouted, folowing the girls.

Rarity and Aviva were at Ponyville Spa. "Ah…_R__elajante_…" Aviva commented, enjoying that beauty treatment.

"See, darling? It's like throwing away all your worries!" Rarity said, while they were being massaged. "Oh, a little to the right, please? Right there…"

"Help!" They suddenly heard a voice. "Someone help me!"

Aviva and Rarirty left the place to see what was happening. "What the…" Aviva saw strange-looking ponies marching around Equestria, and the ponies running away scared.

Strange-looking ponies were chasing the ponies around Equestria. They all were pale white, with red stare.

Pinkie and Martin looked from the window.

"I haven't saw an army like this since when Parasprites invaded Ponyville and when the Changeling army invaded Canterlot!" The pink party pony said. Suddenly, they heard babies crying.

Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were being taken by the strange-looking ponies.

"My babies!" Mrs. Cake cried.

"Give them back!" Mr. Cake tried bucking them, but he was threwed on the wall.

"Hey! I'm their babysitter and i'm not letting you take them!" Pinkie, this time, was really serious. She aimed her party cannon to the ponies and shoot herself on their direction. She knocked both of them down, and Martin took the babies back to their parents.

"Oh, thank you very much." Mrs. Cake wiped her tears, smiling, while Mr. Cake embraced their kids. Martin smiled, seeing the family.

"Martin…" Pound Cake said.

"Kratt…" Pumpkin Cake said.

Martin wiped a tear of joy, by hearing the kids saying his name.

"I know how you feel. I felt this way too, when they said my name." Pinkie said. "Boy, that hurt. Usually when i do this, it doesn't hurt to hit a pony, but this time…ow!"

Martin observed the ponies on the floor. They glitched, and this showed their true identities: robot ponies! "No wonder it hurts! These aren't real ponies…they're Zachbots!"

"WHAT?!" Pinkie shouted. "Wait. What are Zachbots?"

"I'll explain in the way." Martin said, getting ready to fly. "Let's warn the others!"

Martin flew away, being followed by Pinkie.


	5. Chapter 5

The Zachbots invaded Sweet Apple Acres, destroying most of the things around there. Applejack and her family hide in the barn, along with the animals. The country pony spied by the window.

"Wow…who are these guys?"

"They're Zachbots!" Martin appeared in front of her. "They're trying to get everypony!"

"Zach-wha?" Applejack asked, confused.

The girls and the crew met in the barn. There, Martin and Pinkie explained about the Zachbots that attacked in Sugarcube Corner.

"That explains that weird pegasus that me and RD saw!" Koki remembered.

"Looks like Zach finally decided to appear!" Chris said. "If we work together, we can take down the Zachbots and save Ponyville!"

"I agree. This is a critical moment. A moment where teamwork is needed! When the magic of friendship needs to be showed again!" Twilight, putting her hoof in front. They all joined hoofs.

"Okay! Let's do this!" Twilight and Chris said.

"Saving Equestria with Pony Power!" The Wild Kratts shouted, as the ponies ran in the door' direction.

*BGM music: watch?v=urlsKg1hy78: Voltage by supralightning*

In Ponyville, the Zachbots were causing more damage than any Parasprite or Changeling. Once the crew got there, they all charged against the robots.

Martin, Koki and Rainbow Dash jumped on their direction, crushing some on the floor. Soon, other pegasus followed their example.

Rarity, Aviva and Twilight used their magic to destroy the robots, being soon imitated by the others.

Other unicorns, leaded by Jimmy, teleported some robots, so the pegasus could buck them away or Pinkie could blow them away with her Party Cannons.

Applejack and Chris bucked the bots, and the ponies around helped them. Somehow, their teamwork and bravery motivated other ponies to join them.

After a tough battle, all the ponies were exhausted. Luckily, all the Zachbots were annihilated.

"We…did it!" Applejack said, huffing. "We did it! Yee-haw!"

All the ponies cheered their victory, until…

"AAAAGH!" A shout. It was Pinkie Pie! "Let me go! HEEELP!" A Zachbot flew away with her. Another Zachbot that survived the battle grabbed Chris. "Hey! Let me go, you jerk!"

"NOOOOO!" Martin shouted. He flew on the robots' direction in high speed. In one quick buck, he destroyed both robots. But this made both ponies fall.

Martin got desperated. Who he would save? In a flap of wings, he closed his eyes and dived. Quickly, he reached the speed of a sonic boom. A little bit more and…BOOM!

A sonic boom, shaped as the WK symbol, was made. Martin felt himself grabbing something and he turned back to the sky, holding it on his arms. Once he stopped flying, he landed and opened his eyes. He felt something different on his flank.

His cutie mark! A blue WK symbol with a balloon on it!

Wait…he saved Pinkie! The pink pony jumped from his arms excitedly. "THANK YOU! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

But… what about Chris? He looked back to see Chris getting on his feet. His left front hoof was wounded. The green pony stared at the blue pegasus.

Martin gasped. His little brother was hurt…he haven't saved him in time…he…failed as a big brother. Tears started to appear on his blue eyes, as he started whimpering.

Martin quickly flew away, sobbing, before Chris was able to do or say something.

"Was it something i said?" Pinkie asked the others as he flew away. Chris looked at his brother going away. Then, he looked down, worrying Applejack.


	6. Chapter 6

In the barn, back in Sweet Apple Acres, Chris observed the fixed farm and the town being rebuilt. But all he could think about was about his brother.

"Something wrong, sugarcube?" Applejack sat close to him.

"*sigh* It's Martin. He probably thinks that i hate him."

"Why?"

"Applejack…me and Pinkie were in trouble. Martin could only save one of us. He risked and saved her. Now he must think…that i don't trust him anymore because of this." The green pony looked at the starry sky.

"Why don't you talk to him?" The country pony said. "You'll never know if you don't ask him." Chris thought for a moment. Applejack was right.

"Um…" Fluttershy entered the room. "I found him…"

Martin was observing himself in the lake. He felt terrible.

"What have i done? I mean, i saved Pinkie, that's good, but i let Chris get hurt, and that's awful!" The blue pegasus felt tears on his eyes again. He stared at his own reflection, and saw his human self on the lake. "He surely hates me now…our relationship is totally broken…no more Kratt bros…i don't deserve this…"

"Don't be silly." Martin heard his brother's voice. Chris approached him. "No way this will happen."

"But…Chris…I…" Martin was still crying. "I-i let you get hurt…i-i c-can never forgive myself for this…i failed you…like i always do…"

Chris lift up his brother's face with his wounded hoof. "Applejack grabbed me before i hit the floor. This was just a minor injury caused by the Zachbot. Nothing to worry about. You ran away before i was able to say something. I was worried. Really worried."

The both of them saw their human selves in their reflections. "Listen, Martin: no matter what choices you'll have to do in your life, no matter where and no matter what…nothing, absolutely nothing will change this…we are brothers. And you're my best friend. Forever."

Martin smiled to his little brother and they rubbed each other's faces, while seeing their ponyselves in the lake. At that moment, Chris's cutie mark appeared: A green WK symbol with an apple on it.

"Thanks, bro. I was needing this." Martin wiped a final tear from his blue eyes.

"Come on. Let's go back to the barn. The others are worried about you too." Chris said, while his brother walked by his side. "Oh, by the way, nice cutie mark."

"Thanks. It appeared after my Sonic KrattBoom." Martin chuckled, remembering the events from earlier. "Yours is nice too."

"Huh?" Chris looked at his flank. "Wow. I didn't even noticed when it appeared. But, hey…pretty cool."

Once they entered the barn, they were received with another surprise. "Yippie! Brother Reconciliation Partaaay!" Pinkie shouted.

"How did she…" Chris was going to say, until Applejack came over.

"Don' even ask her how she knows. She just knows."

The Kratt bros shrugged. Pinkie approached Martin. "I'm really happy you guys are okay again! And i'm really sorry for what happened, Martin. Really, really, really, really, really so…" Martin's paw kept Pinkie from talking.

"It's okay, Pinkie. It wasn't your fault at all. Even if ti was, that's in the past now." The blue pegasus said.

"But…i haven't finished thanking you." Pinkie blushed. She approached the pegasus and kissed his cheek. Martin gasped, opening his wings and falling on the floor, surrounded by little hearts.

"Well, what do you know? Maybe saving her was a good thing after all." Chris chuckled.

Martin smiled, sighing, laughing with the others after this.

"Well, the distraction worked. They think they won." Zach observed, through a mini Zachbot. "Now, back to my true target…"


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, in Cantelot, Celestia looked at Equestria from the balcony.

"I'm worried, Luna…" The alicorn said. "The Wild Kratts are strong and confident they'll succeed on their mission, but…this Zach Varmitech sounds like their worst nemesis. What if now that he's here in Equestria, he became more powerful?"

Luna showed her sister a letter. "Well, today, we received a letter from Twilight Sparkle. They defeated an army of…"Zachbots"…that according to the Wild Kratts, were built by Varmitech. Here, she added something: "For major security, and until Ponyville is fully fixed, the crew, me and my friends are coming to Canterlot. We'll be here at night, after this party Pinkie Pie made ends." *giggle* "

"Oh, Pinkie Pie…" Celestia rolled her eyes and chuckled.

It was late night. The whole gang was received with trumpet sounds and drumrolls.

Martin and Pinkie entered together, jumping. Chris and Applejack helped Rarity and Aviva with the baggage.

Koki and Jimmy Z entered with the rest of the gang.

"We concluded one of our missions, Princess Celestia." Chris said, showing his cutie mark.

"The bad news is that we haven't found Zach yet. He prefered to send his robots to do his dirty job." Martin said.

"He tried to kidnap Mr and Mrs. Cake's babies, but as their babysitter, i didn't let them, so once i hit them with the Party Cannon…" Pinkie started telling, excitedly.

The others were planning to tell what happened, but they just sat down, to hear Pinkie tell the whole thing.

…

The crew decided to take a walk around Canterlot, to try to find Zach. Pinkie, Martin, Chris, Applejack and Twlight remained in the castle.

In the balcony, Pinkie and Martin shared some cupcakes. They giggled as they also shared adventures they lived.

Chris observed his big brother with his crush, and could only feel happy for him.

"Thanks, Applejack. If it weren't for you…maybe me and Martin wouldn't talk again forever…" Chris said.

"No problem, Chris. 'M glad you and yer brother solved everything." AJ said. "Too bad ya haven' found this Zach Vermin-Tech."

"*giggle* It's Varmitech. Hmm…but i think we should call him this way too!" Chris laughed.

"Guys! Anyone saw Princess Celestia?" Twilight entered the room. "She's not on her room."

"What?" Applejack asked, surprised.

"H..help…" They heard Celestia's voice.

They ran to the main hall, and Luna soon joined them. They gasped as they saw the scene: Celestia was on the ground, surrounded by Zachbots.


	8. Chapter 8

Once the Zachbots step aside, Celestia stood up. Her eyes were glowing red. She was wearing a helmet and an armor.

"Oh, no! She's being Zachified!" Chris shouted.

"You couldn't be more right, Green Guy." A white unicorn, with a Varmitech logo as cutie mark entered the hall, chuckling.

"So, you finally decided to appear, huh, Zach?" The green earth pony stepped in front.

"Of course, you Wild Rat!" Zach said, beling followed by his ponybots. "Now i have control under this little world, with this winged horse thing!"

"Have a little respect, would you? She's an alicorn! And our princess!" Twilight shouted angrily.

"Zachbots! Get her!" Zach yelled. The Zachbots surrounded Twilight. She tried to use her magic, but their armors were stronger that she thought. So, she teleported.

"Come on, guys! We need to get help!" Chris said, once Twilight reappeared.

"And you…" Zach turned to Celestia. "Take me to this…Elements of Harmony."

In the balcony, Pinkie and Martin kept looking at each other.

For the first time, unlike other times, except for that time when she used the mirror pond, Pinkie was speechless. That pony in front of her, although it was actually a human, was the most wonderful soul she ever met.

Martin also felt his way. Even though their romance was impossible, he couldn't help himself. He was in love with her and needed to say something.

"What should i do?" They both thought.

Suddenly, they heard a huge explosion in the castle. Then, Twilight teleported in front of them. "Zach's here! And he's got Princess Celestia!"

Martin and Pinkie gasped, then he opened his wings. "I'm gonna warn the gang! Wherever they are…" Then, he flew away to find them, leaving a Sonic KrattBoom and being followed by Twilight and the others.

Celestia took Zach to Canterlot Tower. She opened the door in the end of the hall with her horn, and gave him the Elements chest.

"Who needs animals…when you can have power?!" Zach said, his green eyes glowing as he looked to the necklaces.


	9. Chapter 9

The whole gang ran to the castle, once they heard what happened to Princess Celestia. They saw a powerful glow, coming from Canterlot Tower.

"Oh, no!" Twilight gasped, speeding herself up with her wings. Martin carried Pinkie and Chris, Rainbow Dash carried Jimmy and Applejack and Koki and Fluttershy carried Aviva, Rarity and Spike. "Quick! I only hope it's not too late."

Once they reached the tower, no pony was there. "Wow. That's disappointing." Jimmy said, as they all landed.

"_Hear me, Equestria!_" They all heard a horrifying voice. It sounded like Zach's, but…a lot more demonic. "_All hail your new leader!_"

The Wild Kratts looked at the window. "There, in the balcony!" Chris pointed out. The voice and the glow were there now!

"I know a shortcut!" Twilight said, as she opened the door. But, once she opened…there, outside, were Zachbots and royal guards waiting for them!

The robots and mind-controlled guards took the crew to the balcony. They got shocked once they looked up: Zach looked really different. His eyes were now, black and green. He was with all the Elements of Harmony on his neck.

"Well, well, well…" It was really Zach's voice what they heard. "What do i have here?" He stepped in front of Twilight. "The Final Element of Harmony…here in front of me."

"Forget it, your sick-minded pony! I'm not letting anyone steal my crown again!" Twilight said. The Zachbots pulled her wings. "OW! OW! STOP!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Rainbow Dash shouted, bucking the robots around her. Then, she flew around the machines and mind-controlled ponies and freed the crew. "Martin, Koki, Fluttershy! Hurricane!"

Fluttershy was afraid of doing that, but she was more afraid of losing Twilight. So, she opened her wings and followed Martin and Koki.

The pegasus flew around Zach in high speed to remove the necklaces. Rainbow Dash bucked off him Applejack and Fluttershy's. Jimmy and Chris grabbed them.

Once Pinkie's necklace was removed, Martin left the hurricane and grabbed it.

Finally, Rarity and Rainbow Dash's necklaces were removed. Koki and Aviva grabbed them.

RD brought Zach to the floor. He haven't changed back yet. Why?

"Fools. It doesn't matter if you take the necklaces from me…i absorved all the magic inside them. I only need her crown now." Zach said, looking at the Wild Kratts.

"No way, Zach! You're never getting Twilight's crown!" Chris said, stepping firmly on front.

"Oh, yeah?" Zach's eyes glowed. "Celestia." Celestia stepped in front with her horn glowing.

"Obey the master!" Celestia shouted, menacing the Wild Kratts.

"Obey the master. Obey the master. Obey the master." They heard voices behind them. They all looked down from the balcony and saw ponies and robots all around. All mind-controlled.

"Face it, Wild Rats! You lost this time. Now, surrender or THEY'LL pay the price!" Zach shouted, grabbing Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy with his evil magic.

"NO! LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" Twilight shouted, trying to attack Zach with her magic. With his horn, he created a forcefield that repelled her magic like a bat hitting a baseball.

That beam hit Twilight, removing her crown. "Finally." Zach stepped in front of the forcefield, stopping all his magic and making the ponies fall.

"It's mine." Zach said, and with magic, he absorved all the magic inside of it.

He felt himself more powerful than ever. Bat-like wings grew on his back.

"Oh, no. He absorved all the magic from the Elements. He's fully corrupted!" Twilight said, observing what happened.

Zach chuckled evily as he felt his new powers.


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight was helped by the crew and her friends. They looked at the powerless necklaces and crowns.

"This maniac absorved all the magic from the Elements. They're useless now."

"You couldn't be more right, missy!" Zach stepped in front. "I am now leaving for my world. With my new powers, i, Zach Varmitech, will be the most powerful being on the world! All animals in the planet will submit to my commands. And all the people on it too!" Zach could see himself conquering the world.

"No way, Zachary!" Martin steeped in front, his wings open and his eyes with a furious look.

"We're not letting you hurt anyone else!" Chris stood by his brother's side.

"Tell this to them!" Zach looked at his pony army. "Now if you excuse me, Zach have a kingdom to rule over." He flew away, leaving the bunch of upset ponies behind.

Chris looked at Twilight. Then, he looked at the rest of the Main 6.

"Girls, we need you. Even though you don't have your Elements of Harmony, you still have each other. That's the way you defeated the Zachbots last time. With teamwork and bravery." He said.

Twilight and the girls looked up. The purple alicorn smiled to him.

"Chris's right! We can do this! All we need is each other." Rainbow Dash stood up and putted her hoof in front.

The girls and the team quickly joined her. "Let's do it!" Jimmy Z used all his might to teleport all of them to the ground.

Once on Canterlot, they all got together to make a plan.

"Okay, girls. We can get the Elements' magic back if we get close to Zach. It's all about the horn. It absorves power and makes it stronger." Chris explained the situation.

"Not many unicorns can do this." Twilight pointed out. "In this case, if we makes his horn touch one of the Elements, no matter which one is it…"

"I'll reverse the process!" Twilight and Chris said, hoof-shaking.

"But it's too risky!" Fluttershy shivered. "I don't want that horrible unicorn to hurt any of us."

"Don't worry, Fluttershy, you and the girls are not going." Chris explained, leaving the girls surprised. "It's kinda our fault your Elements lose its power, so it's our responsability to normalize them. You have to fight the Zachbots and free the ponies from Zach's control."

"Okay! Let's do this!" Rainbow Dash shouted and flew away, being followed by four of the girls. Twilight stayed behind.

"Go, Twi! You need to help them." Chris said.

"No. I lost my crown once and i don't wanna lose it again. It's also my fault that you all got in trouble. I have to go with you." She said, holding his hoof.

Chris and the crew agreed. Then, they ran to the castle.


	11. Chapter 11

Applejack fell on the floor. She was giving her best, but somehow, it wasn't working as they planned.

"Is it jus' me or…this Zachbots are strong'r than before?"

"You can say that again!" Pinkie shouted. "Not even my Party Cannons are working!"

"Oh, brother." Rainbow Dash facepalmed.

"AAAAAGH!" Fluttershy's scream was heard. She was surrounded by Zachbots.

Soon, all the ponies were surrounded, no matter how they bucked and reacted.

Twilight and the Wild Kratts ran after Zach, with the powerless Elements.

"Stop, Zachary!" Martin shouted.

Zach halted his army with his wing. Then, he turned around to face the ponies.

"So…you came to be defeated again, huh, Wild Rats?"

"THAT'S WILD KRATTS!" They all shouted.

"Get them!" Zach shouted, with his "Canterlot-royal-speech-voice".

*BGM music: watch?v=5DcxXU5bmjE*

The Zachbots charged against the team.

"Attack!" Twilight shouted and they all charged. Martin and Koki flew around them to make a hurricane. Jimmy and Aviva used their horns to teleport and blast them.

"Remember, Twilight. The goal is his horn!" Chris reminded Twilight as he tried to buck the bots. "Ouch."

Twilight had an idea. "Wild Kratts! Surround him!"

"If we could!" Koki shouted, being grabbed by the wings. Jimmy freed himself, teleporting him and Koki out of their mechanic hands.

"Your skills are improving!" Twilight complimented. "That's good."

"Zach's escaping! That's bad!" Martin said, and flew at Zach's direction. "He's still the same old coward."

"Not on my watch!" Chris said, running after him. He jumped into a wall and to the other, quick as a draco lizard.

"Wow. Ponies here usually climb with ropes or fly to wherever they want to go, but he moves without any of these things." Twilight observed while the others followed her, being followed by the Zachbots.

"That's my bro!" Martin cheered. Chris looked to him and to his hooves. He was doing something that most ponies couldn't. This made him feel a lot more special at a Earth Pony.

"Huh?!" Zach sped up with his wings. "Get them! Get them! Get them!" The Zachbots flew at their direction. Chris jumped to a roof, making the Zachbots crash on the wall.

Martin flew at Zach's front, and Twilight joined him. "You're surrounded!" The purple pony shouted.

Zach kept flying as fast as his bat wings could, but not even him knew how to stop flying. This ended up with him bumping on Twilight and Martin, and all falling on the floor.

Chris jumped down to see if they were OK. Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z followed him. Martin and Twilight rubbed their heads and wings.

"Ouch…seems like he don't know how to use wings." Twilight stated. Zach stood up, and tried to escape, but Chris and the others surrounded him. On that instant, the Zachbots reached the group.

"I'm not defeated, Wild Rats. My Zachbots won't stop until they finish their job. And…oh, seems like we have new members."

Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were using helmets and armors. Their eyes glowed red. They all got shocked. Martin looked horrified.

"You can't do anything now."

"Oh, yeah?" Jimmy Z stood in front, giving Zach "The Stare".

"Wha…what is this?!" Zach was shocked as Jimmy advanced, being followed by the crew.

"A little trick Fluttershy told him." Twilight said. "Nice thinking, Jimmy."

Zach tried to resist, but that "Stare" was really powerful. "I can't surrend…to this…i'm the…new ruler…you…will…"

Twilight made his horn touch her crown. "Make you pay for what you've done!" She completed his line, as his magic was returned to her crown.

"Oh, no." Zach shivered. Jimmy Z closed his eyes, stopping the Stare.

Immediatly, the necklaces started glowing. Twilight's crown sparked to life, making the Elements work. The Wild Kratts were amazed, yet confused.

"Any pony that has the magic of friendship can use the Elements. And you sure have it." Twilight's eyes glowed as she explained.

"Aviva, your Generosity in giving your ideas to help Rarity made all difference.

Koki, your Loyalty and your smart-thinking helped Rainbow Dash,

Jimmy Z, your Kindness in help Fluttershy helped you to discover your special talent.

Martin, your bravery and love unleashed your special talent, and showed the element of Laughter.

And Chris, your true heart and Honesty lightened your brother's way…"

"All thanks to Applejack!" Chris concluded. "We showed to have the same Twilight's friends had on themselves to use the Elements!"

"And this shall be used to activate the heart of the Elements…the most powerful of them all…Magic!"

They all levitated around Twilight. The necklaces shoot blasts on the mind-controlled ponies, freeing them, and on the Zachbots, destroying them.

Then, they all closed their eyes, and from the group's light, a rainbow-colored blast enveloped Zach, who screamed in panic.

"No! NOO! GAAH!"

Twilight's eyes opened up and flood the street with white light.


	12. Chapter 12

The ponies, now back to normal, asked themselves what happened. Pinkie and the others ran to help the Wild Kratts and Twilight.

They all stood up, slowly and dizzy.

"Wow…that…was…AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash shouted, helping Chris and Koki.

"I didn't knew others could use the Elements." Fluttershy said, helping Jimmy and Aviva.

Pinkie ran to Martin's arms and kissed him, leaving him paralyzed. "O…M…G…" Then, he flew quick as a arrow, celebrating.

Chris chuckled. Then, Princess Celestia approached the team.

"You have done very well, Wild Kratts. I admit that i underestimated your strength and bravery, and I apologize for that. You all and Twilight are right: anypony that has the magic of friendship on its heart have the strength to use the Elements of Harmony. You prove yourselves very worthy."

The Wild Kratts blushed with that compliment.

"Just one question…" Rarity said. "What are we going to do with…him?" Once they looked back, Zach was no longer there. Then, they looked up and saw a Zachbot carrying Zach away.

"I'll get you next time, you Wild Rats!"

"THAT'S WILD KRATTS!" Chris and Martin shouted.

"Where is he going?" Twilight asked.

"Running away…probably back to our dimension. Typical." Chris said.

"You know what this calls for?" Pinkie asked.

"I sure do!" Martin flew around in circles.

"Celebration!" Martin shouted.

In the Crystal Empire, they all celebrated their victory with dance and music.

Pinkie and Martin used all the Party Cannons, Fluttershy brought all of her animals to join, and Rarity brought all the fabulous clothes she and Aviva made.

The celebration only stopped in the next day. It was time to go home.

"Thanks again for the medallions, Rarity. They're beautiful." Aviva said. The crew was wearing beautiful medallions in their favorite colors.

"Too bad it wouldn't work well with us, Pinkie." Martin pouted.

"Don't worry, Martin. You'll find someone someday." Pinkie smiled to him.

"Same to you." They nuzzled.

"You better take good care of your crown and the Elements now, Twilight." Chris pointed out.

"I will." Twilight hoof-shaked him.

"Time to go." Koki reminded the others.

"And don't worry about Zach. Something tells me that he won't be causing trouble again around Equestria." Martin said, before joining the others.

They gave one last look to their new friends from Equestria.

"Goodbye, Equestria!" Martin said.

"Live free and in the wild!" Chris said, and they all entered the mirror.

"Free and in the wild?" Rarity asked.

"It's a Wild Kratt thing." Twilight said.


	13. Chapter 13

The Wild Kratt kids were very worried. They even camped close to where the pond was.

Last night, they saw Zach Varmitech getting out of the pond, being carried by a Zachbot pony.

Suddenly, they saw a spark of light and the Wild Kratts appeared.

"Wow…traveling across universes is tough…" Chris said, rubbing his head. The others got up.

"Aww…i was kinda liking that wings." Martin pouted.

"You're back!" Aidan ran to embrace Chris, being followed by Ellie and Jenny.

Gavin and Ronan embraced Martin, and the rest embraced the crew.

"We were so worried." Gavin admitted.

"What happened?" Aidan asked.

"Long story…" Chris said.

Back in the Tortuga HQ, the crew was really exhausted.

"What a cool adventure!" Chris said. "Another dimension, new friends…"

"And a very interesting magic: the magic of friendship!" Aviva embraced Koki and Jimmy.

Chris placed a picture of them with Twilight.

"We have great friends everywhere, bro." Martin said. "Even in other worlds."

Chris agreed. "Living free and in Equestria."

*Final close on the picture: Twilight Sparkle at the middle, with the Wild Kratts around her.*

...

*Credits song: watch?v=szmI40GWyn0

Pony versions of the Wild Kratts and the human versions dancing, including human Twilight and pony Twilight*


End file.
